


no words needed (in this exchange of feelings)

by cheolhie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AND READ THIS, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Please believe me, Sexual Tension, but jisung is to the rescue, chenle is silly and forgot gift wrap, enjoy !!!, it's just super fluffy, jisung works at a craft store, surprise they get fluffy and cute, title is from the nct dream song "joy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolhie/pseuds/cheolhie
Summary: “ah, how could you forget wrapping paper? it’s christmas eve, you’re leaving it rather late, silly.”





	1. the thousands of moons

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!! here's a gift from me to you <3
> 
> (title is from nct dream's song "joy")

Chenle didn’t care that his jacket was slipping off of his shoulders as he sprinted down the empty street on Christmas Eve. He didn’t care that there was glitter all over his hands and under his nails. He didn’t care that there was pen ink on his jeans and tape in his hair. He _didn’t care_ because he’d forgotten one of the most important things in his haste to reach the Christmas deadline.

Wrapping paper.

Snow had started falling as he stepped off of the curb and pelted across the empty road. He slipped slightly, letting out a huff of breath, feet scrabbling at the slick surface of the tar seal, before righting himself and running, albeit with more caution, down to the corner, where the fairy lights strung outside of a lonesome craft shop cast pretty shapes across the white snow. 

The small reindeer bell strung above the door jingled softly as Chenle entered, shaking snow and pulling tape out of his dusty pink hair. The shop was empty, and the footfalls of his heavy boots echoed around the room, making the branches of a faux Christmas tree in the window shake. Clusters of candles sat on random shelves and on the counter at the back of the store, with a pretty scent, like cinnamon and coffee; cold air and fir trees.

A rustling sound roused Chenle from his comfortable stupor, and he turned to find the source of his disturbance, brow knitted together in vague annoyance. His eyes fell on a tuft of winter blue hair peeking out over a stack of boxes. He heard a small, low voice grumbling to itself, and wandered over to investigate.

“E-Excuse me, are you alright, sir?” Chenle leant over, and was met with a pair of wide, young eyes peering over the top of the boxes at him. He stepped back, and smiled awkwardly. The man with the soft blue hair stepped out from behind the boxes, and Chenle cursed inwardly at himself.

For he was not a man, rather a _boy._ A pretty boy at that. And this new sight caused Chenle to take yet another step back, right into a display of North Pole Express trains doing laps on small rails, knocking them onto the floor unceremoniously. 

“Oh sh-” Chenle bit his tongue quickly, regaining sense of his manners. “Oh, sugarplum. I’m so sorry!” He flushed a bright red, and bent to begin picking up the trains, wheels still turning. He inwardly questioned his choice of words as he gathered the trains, refusing to look at the boy who’d begun to help him.

_‘Sugarplum? What if he thinks I was calling him that? Oh gosh, maybe i should leave and go down the road to the post offi-’_

Chenle’s thought bubble popped, as the blue haired boy had accidentally grabbed the same train as him, hand blanketed over Chenle’s own,who panicked and pulled back, dropping the train. 

“I’m so sorry! Oh gosh.” He picked up the train and set it back on the display with the others, and they began to chug around the tracks again, as if nothing happened. Chenle turned to face the boy properly for the first time, starting slightly when he realised he hand to look up a little bit.

He was wearing a Christmas red apron, the white silhouette of a snowy village embroidered across the front, and a green jumper underneath, patterned with white snowflakes and red stars. A small name tag pinned to the strap of his apron read his name; “Jisung”, a pretty, short name, and Chenle wanted to say it, feel it roll off his tongue, tasting like peppermint candies and hot chocolate. He chewed his lip as he looked up in the boys face, finally, finding pink cheeks, soft eyes, and lips turned up in a small smile. He cleared his throat and looked away, worried of staring too long.

“It’s perfectly fine, I assure you. Were you looking for anything in particular?” His gravelly voice makes Chenle open and close his mouth a few times, looking very much like a dumbstruck nutcracker, before settling on simply nodding his head, daring himself to utter only two words; “Wrapping paper.”

Jisung laughed, a perfect set of white teeth showing, and the warm sound of his laugh spread across Chenle’s chest, making his heart race slightly. 

“Ah, how could you forget wrapping paper? It’s Christmas Eve, you’re leaving it rather late, silly.” He beckoned Chenle to follow him to the back of the shop, where small buckets holding rolls of wrapping paper sat in front of the counter. “What style are you looking for? Anything in particular?” He smiled at Chenle and leant against the counter, chin rested in the palm of his hand.

“I...I’m not sure. I can get quite fussy, if I’m honest. I don’t like paper with a lot going on; like a jumble of reindeer's and Santa’s and presents and words. I also don’t particularly like obviously repetitive prints, like Santa, gift, snowman, tree, Santa, gift, etcetera. I do, however, like... this.” Chenle pulled out a roll of simple red paper, printed with clusters of white, four-point stars. He looked at Jisung, who was nodding furiously in agreement.

“Oh my _golly,_ you understand! Everyone I know _loves_ the ugly wrapping paper with terrible cartoon Santa’s and too much text. You know, the ‘Seasons Greetings’ or ‘Christmas Magic’ slogans that make me cringe. Simple and sweet, I like it, good choice.” Jisung was staring intently at Chenle, but his eyes sparkled slightly with something Chenle couldn’t pinpoint; something warm and soft.

“Thank you, I do pride myself on being a seasonal holiday expert.” Chenle smiles and grabs another couple of rolls as Jisung slides behind the counter, causing the lit candles to flutter. “That’ll be fifteen-thousand two-hundred and twenty-five won.” The till slides open and Chenle digs around in his pockets for the notes he had stuffed in them before bolting out of the house. Jisung thanks him and slides the gift wrap into a plastic bag.

“Thank you!” Chenle smiles at Jisung, eyes crinkling, and grabs the bag. “Uhm, this might sound weird, sorry, but can I give you my number? So we could meet up sometime, y’know? And… talk more about gift wrap?” Chenle’s voice breaks at the end of the sentence and he blushes a furiously bright red. Jisung laughs and pulls a pen out of a small holder next to the till.

“Of course, Rudolph. Thank gosh you had the guts to ask because I sure as all things jolly do not have any guts.” He slides the pen towards Chenle, along with a notepad, and laughs softly. Chenle bends over the counter and scrawls his name, number and draws a small cartoon Rudolph in the corner of the page. “Oh, you don’t know my name. I just wrote it down but I never told you. I’m Chenle!” He smiles and slides the notepad back across the counter.

“Hello Chenle, I’m Jisung.” He taps his name tag and smiles, eyes crinkling. 

“Jisung…” Chenle tries the name, quickly deciding it’s a beautiful name on his tongue, perfectly matching its owner. “Nice name.” He smiles and swings his bag back and forth at his side.

“Thanks.” Jisung laughs again and Chenle turns to leave, a small smile plastered across his face.

“Merry Christmas, Chenle.” Jisung’s voice follows him to the door and he turns back, waving to the blue haired boy at the counter.

“Merry Christmas, Jisung. Text me, we could grab coffee sometime in the new year.”

“Of course, can’t wait.” Chenle turns, satisfied with the answer, and leaves the store with a jingle of the small reindeer above the door. He isn’t even halfway home before the phone in his pocket vibrates.

_‘Hey Rudolph, it’s Jisung. How about your cute self and I go out for coffee on Jan 5th?’_

Chenle blamed the blush across his cheeks on the cold.


	2. the river above the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another? chapter of this? when will i stop writing?
> 
> also yeah there's !innocent sexual tension! here bc they really wanna just make out for like 7 hours y'know? anyway tell me what you think !!!

The streets were relatively empty despite it being a Wednesday afternoon. Small mounds of snow were packed outside the lines of shops, brushed off the cobbled sidewalk, half turned to slush with the overnight downpour. 

_’Meet me at 2pm? There's a cute coffee shop down the road from my shop, I'll link you the address.’_

Chenle had woken to a message from Jisung, directing him to the aforementioned coffee shop, and telling him not to bother bringing his wallet. Chenle had responded whilst pulling on a pair of jeans, shoving his old wallet in his back pocket nonetheless.

He strolled down the streets under the overcast sky, smiling politely at an elderly man he passed, who was holding a bouquet of lilies in his withered hand. Chenle stopped and scanned the street, floundering momentarily as he realised that it was most likely common courtesy to buy your date a gift. Jisung was paying for coffee, after all.

Down the way was a small florist, squeezed between a bank and a convenience store. Chenle pushed open the door, welcoming the warmth that enveloped him.

“Hello! How may I help you?” 

A young man was reorganizing a bouquet at the counter, small cuttings brushed into a pile off to the side. He had fair skin, and completely _striking_ features. As if a beautiful deity had allotted all the time in the world to craft him. He had round eyes and a perfect nose, that sloped into full lips with a strong cupids bow. Chenle smiled and walked over.

“I'm… Uhm, I'm actually on my way to a date and realised I had to get a gift. I'm not particularly an expert with flowers, but I just want a small, simple bouquet; nothing too flashy.” He offered a shy smile to the man behind the desk, who laughed in return, shaking his silver hair from his eyes.

“Ah, so cute. Of course, I'll be as quick as I can. First of all – what colour is this person's hair? Their eyes?” The man picked up the arrangement he had been fiddling with and put it on a display behind the counter.

“Oh… His hair is blue actually. And he has brown eyes.” Chenle blushed and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Blue? Electric blue? And his eyes – dark brown or soft?” The man was smiling, leaning over the desk, eager to hear every detail.

“No, not electric. Soft blue, like a clear sky on a mellow day. And hazel, almost. They're soft and almost appear as if they have green in them, especially when he turns his head and the light – Ah, sorry, I'm getting carried away.” Chenle blushed again and looked away.

“It's okay. It’s very beautiful; young love. You seem rather enraptured by his presence.” The man worded everything carefully, beautifully, poetically, and Chenle nodded.

“Don't get too carried away out there, baby. He's a kid, you might scare him away.” Another voice sounded from a door behind the counter and another man stepped out. He was taller, and skinnier; high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. His brown hair was sticking out in all directions and he held a dirty paintbrush in his hands.

“Of course not, I have good intentions.” The silver haired man turned back to Chenle, who was still staring at the newcomer.

“How does lilies sound? A bouquet of three? It's not the fanciest flower but it means a lot.” The man was reaching back to the floral display, grabbing three very white lilies. Their petals were perfect; unmarked, and evenly spread.

“Sounds perfect.” Chenle beamed as the beautiful florist wrapped them in silver plastic paper, his thin fingers working swiftly. The other man was still standing in the doorway, watching the other with a soft look in his eyes, lips upturned. Chenle looked away, feeling as if he was intruding.

“That'll be six-thousand, four-hundred-and-fifty-three won. Have a wonderful day, and good luck on your date!” Chenle took the bouquet after sliding several notes and loose coins across the counter, smiling and turning away, pretending not to hear the soft voices of the men, and the kiss they shared once he had opened the door and walked out.

He had a few minutes to reach the café, which was down the road, fairy lights twinkling in the windows. He slipped a few times on the slick surface of the cobbled walkway, almost dropping the bouquet. It had begun to snow again; soft flurries floating down to rest on the verandas of shops and on the roads.

The warm air enveloping him again as he strode into the coffee shop was welcome, and he shook the snow out of his hair as he looked around. Jisung's soft blue hair was easy to spot; he was sat down the back, eyes scanning the menu over the register. Chenle’s knees suddenly felt weak, and he wormed between the tables down to meet his date.

“He-Hello. Hi. It's cold. Also, I got you a gift.” He sat opposite Jisung, who had turned to watch him weave his way through the few patrons, and simply _beamed_ at the boy holding out the bouquet of lilies for him.

“Thank you so much. I love lilies!” He took the bouquet and lifted it to his face, inhaling the subtle scent they carried. “Wow, they're very pretty.” He ghosted his fingers over the petals and sighed softly.

“Pretty flowers for a pretty boy.” Chenle’s brain hadn't caught up with his mouth, and he blushed.

“I mean-”

“It’s okay. I would have said the same had I gifted you a bouquet of perfect lilies.” Jisung was smiling at him again, and he rested the flowers gently on the side of the table. Chenle looked at the tabletop, fingernails scratching the surface, heart feeling as if it had floated into his head.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Jisung was tapping the tabletop softly to get Chenle’s attention.

“I bought my wallet, you don't have to pay!” He begun to pull his hand back across the table to reach into his pocket, but Jisung had leaned forward and laced their fingers together, stopping Chenle in his tracks entirely.

“You bought me a bouquet. Therefore, I'll buy you coffee. Simple.” Jisung’s eyes were soft as he watched Chenle, who's brain had stopped working as soon as their hands had met. Chenle nodded in response, gnawing on his lip nervously as Jisung's thumb began to trace circles on his skin.

“What would you like?” 

Chenle thought for a moment.

“A latte.”

Jisung’s eyes twinkled and he pulled his hand away from Chenle’s. “I'll go order, I'll be right back.” 

Chenle leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. His cheeks were hot and his hands were sweaty. He unzipped his jacket and slung it over the back of his chair, then rolled the sleeves of his large sweater up to his elbows. Shortly, Jisung returned with a number for their table, and cocked an eyebrow at Chenle’s state of somewhat undress.

“I’m sensitive to heat.”

“You're also rather nervous.” Jisung put the number on the table and sat down, leaning back in his seat, a smile gracing his pretty features. Chenle sat for a few long seconds, eyes raking over the boy before him, as he'd hardly taken notice of his appearance yet.

Jisung’s blue hair had faded a bit since they'd last seen one another, and was sticking out, stray bits curled across his brow bone and on the tops of his lashes. He was wearing a wide collared grey shirt, and his arms were folded over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. The action was putting strain on his shirt; pulling the collar down and exposing the pale skin at the base of his neck. Chenle swallowed and looked away, cheeks burning again.

“When you're done thinking things you shouldn't, tell me about yourself.” Jisung was laughing, head tilted to the side, showing off the length of his pale neck, which Chenle's eyes dragged over, unable to stop himself. He blinked and reeled his thoughts in.

“I'm sixteen. I like music. Uhm… What do you want to know?” Chenle didn't know what to say, frowning slightly as his brain struggled to pull up useful information about himself.

“What's your favourite song?”

“I don't know… ‘Love Talk’, maybe.” Chenle was unsure. He'd never thought of his favourite song. “It's probably my favourite at the moment.”

“Who's that by?” Jisung smiled as a pretty, young waitress with their drinks came over, and thanked her politely. She bowed and took the number, turning to another table next to theirs.

“Kisum. It's a nice song. A bit... jazzy.” Chenle smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

“Do you sing?” Jisung peered over the rim of his cup at Chenle, eyes wandering over his features and down his neck. Chenle felt a blush chase his gaze.

“Only for fun. I took vocal lessons about a year ago but I didn't like the teacher very much so I quit.” Chenle dragged his fingers around the rim of his cup. “What about you? Do you like music?”

“I love music. My favourite song has got to be ‘Blush’. I think the artists name is… Sanchez?” Jisung took a sip of his drink, eyes crinkling in a smile. Chenle smiled back.

They sat in the coffee shop for a while, and Chenle slowly began to feel more comfortable, his brain turning to more of a solid state, and his heart calming down a bit. Just a bit. It had been little over forty-five minutes when he and Jisung had grabbed their coats and left, stepping out onto a fresh layer of snow.

“Do you live far? I would love to walk you home.” Jisung looked down at Chenle, and reached the hand not holding his bouquet out to lace their fingers together. 

“I don't live far, maybe a fifteen minute walk. You're welcome to accompany me.” He smiled and they began to walk, footprints leaving twin trails in the snow behind them.

“I would love to see you again. You're incredible, Chenle.” Jisung was gripping his hand tighter and had pulled him to the side of the walkway. They were in a residential area now, not far from Chenle’s home. He nodded at Jisung's words.

“I wanna see you again too.” He blushed and mumbled around his words.

“Be my boyfriend. If you want. I would like it a lot.” Jisung’s face was incredibly close now. Chenle could feel his breath dusting across his lips.

“I would like it a lot too.”

“Really?” 

Chenle buried his face in Jisung's shoulder. “Yes, really.” Came the muffled reply, breath ghosting across Jisung's neck, and he felt the blue haired boy shudder ever so slightly.

Jisung's hand disentangled itself from his own, and Chenle felt his large hands pulling his face up from the crook of Jisung's shoulder, where his shoulder met his neck. He was blushing, and his eyes weren't meeting Chenle’s.

“I'm going to kiss you.” Chenle’s voice wavered, but he reached up on his tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Jisung's lips. It was brief; so brief it barely happened, and Jisung frowned down at Chenle.

“More. That wasn't enough!” He was frowning in mock hurt, and Chenle giggled, reaching up again, wrapping his arms around the back of Jisung's neck and pulling him down for another kiss. He felt arms wind around his waist and smiled against Jisung's lips, bringing their bodies impossibly closer.

Time passed. Chenle didn't know how much time. It could have been minutes. Or hours. Or maybe days since he and Jisung started kissing. All he knew is that when they broke apart, he missed the feeling of the others’ lips already.

“Hmm, that was nice.” Jisung's eyes were still shut, and he had a blissful smile on his face. His lips were pink and swollen slightly, and Chenle laughed.

“You still haven't taken me home, lover boy.”

“Yeah, we'll get there eventually. You should kiss me again though.” 

Chenle shook his head in feign annoyance, but kissed Jisung again, ignoring the snow landing in his hair and melting against his skin.

–  ̗  ♡  ̖ –

[ FROM - JISUNGIE <3 ]  
_‘Was that really your first kiss? You kiss like an expert. We should kiss more.’_

[ TO - JISUNGIE <3 ]  
_‘Don't get ahead of yourself, lover boy. All in due time ;)’_

[ FROM - JISUNGIE <3 ]  
_‘You're a tease god damn it’_

[ TO - JISUNGIE <3 ]  
_‘And you're a hormonal boy, get over it’_

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://twitter.com/08cult)


End file.
